The present invention relates to a connector assembly for fluid conveying conduits and, more particularly, to a connector assembly including a latching mechanism useful for confirming connection between the male conduit and female housing elements of the connector assembly.
In the automotive industry, as well as for many other industries, the need always exists for low cost, reliable, and easy to assemble components. This need is especially apparent with respect to providing a connection between fluid conveying conduits, such as fuel or refrigerant lines. Older threaded connectors typically require substantial assembly time for screwing on a cap to a fitting and tightening the cap down to the proper torque needed to provide a fluid tight seal. Further, an inventory would have to be maintained to keep track of the number of caps and fittings and any liners for other components that may be necessary. Also, re-tightening of the caps may be required to maintain the seal after the automobile or other system has been put into use.
Recently, therefore, there has been a move towards utilizing connector assemblies, and particularly quick connector assemblies, wherein a threaded connection is no longer needed to connect the male conduit and female housing elements. The quick connector assembly typically includes a female housing, a male conduit and some type of retainer for securing the male conduit within the female housing. One problem with many of the known quick connector assemblies is the failure to provide a check mechanism to insure that the male conduit is securely connected to the female housing. Further, for those connector assemblies including some type of check mechanism, the mechanism is typically disposed within the female housing which precludes a visual inspection of the quick connector assembly to confirm a complete coupling between the male conduit and the female housing.
Accordingly, it is the primary object of the present invention to provide an improved connector assembly for providing a quick connection between fluid conveying conduits wherein the coupling mechanism serves to insure that a proper connection has been made between the tubular conduit and the housing.
In addition, it is an object of the present invention to provide a device which allows for visual inspection to periodically insure that the connection has been maintained.
Yet another object is to provide a secondary coupling between the tubular conduit and the housing.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an easily connectable assembly which is inexpensive to manufacture, durable and may be employed to join dissimilar electrically conductive materials that would otherwise be subject to galvanic corrosion.
To achieve the foregoing objects, the present invention provides a connector assembly which generally comprises a tubular conduit, a housing, sealing means, a retainer element and a latching mechanism. The tubular conduit is adapted to convey fluid and is formed with a radially outwardly extending projection disposed a predetermined distance from the end of the conduit to be connected. The housing is formed with an axial bore for receiving the terminal end of the conduit along one end and for providing a fluid path at a second end. The housing also includes a collar portion which generally hosts the latching mechanism. The sealing means are disposed within the axial bore of the housing to provide for a fluid tight seal between confronting portions of the conduit and housing.
The retainer element, if employed, is adapted to be disposed generally over the first end of the tubular conduit and extends partially within the axial bore of the housing. The retainer element typically includes at least one deformable leg having a blocking portion which seats against a transverse wall provided along the collar portion of the housing.
The latch is generally pivotally attached to the female housing or the collar portion of the female housing and can be rotated to lockingly engage either the tubular conduit or housing itself. The pivotable latch embodiments are generally provided with at least one projecting tab which snaps into a slot provided along the collar portion of the female housing to insure that connection between the tubular conduit and female housing is complete.
Additional objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the detailed description of the preferred embodiments which makes reference to the following set of drawings in which: